La dernière rose
by Ahmose
Summary: Mon tome VI personnel. Une mystérieuse configuration magique remet en cause la fin de l'histoire, faisant ressurgir le passé des Maraudeurs. Ou l'histoire d'une auror oubliée, d'une Franco Australienne rencontrée, et de circonstances étranges...
1. Introduction

La Dernière Rose

_**La Dernière Rose**_

**Ceci est la réecriture (et la continuation) de ma fiction du même nom. Ayant trouvé une forme qui me plaisait en cours d'écriture, j'ai décidé de la reprendre de zéro d'après ce modèle.**

**L'histoire qui suit a été imaginée il y a longtemps, juste après la parution du tome V. C'était mon tome VI personnel, qui ne correspond en rien au 6****ème**** livre de JK Rowling, ce que je découvrais bien après.**

**Je ne promets pas la régularité de mes publications. Mais, j'essaierai de mener l'Histoire jusqu'au bout. Vos reviews me soutiendront. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire.**

**Ahmose.**


	2. Prologue

Chapitre 1 :

**Prologue**

_**Poudlard, rentrée 1995**_

Assis dans la salle commune, toujours égale à elle-même, Harry songea, dans l'attente du discours d'ouverture de Dumbledore à l'été passé. Il avait sans doute été le plus difficile de sa vie. Plongé dans un état léthargique par la mort de Sirius, il avait un temps cessé de vivre. Puis, réalisant qu'il était _contraint_ de vivre, il s'était alors laissé aller, renoncant face à l'adversité, attendant que Voldemort vienne l'achever. Il n'avait plus aucun goût de la vie. Il en arrivait même à reprocher à ses parents leur sacrifice, qui, il le savait, lui interdisait de mourir, et l'empêchait de vivre. A quoi bon poursuivre un combat qui paraissait perdu d'avance ? A quoi bon _survivre_, quand il ne pouvait plus vivre, perdant un à un ceux qu'il aimait ? Chaque année, la liste s'allongerait, et Harry ne serait plus qu'un corps en vie, et un cœur déjà décédé. C'était, du moins, la conclusion qu'il avait émise en Juillet.

Molly Weasley et son fils ne savaient que faire pour aider Harry. La mort d'un de leurs oncles, décédés à un âge avancé, avait forcé la famille de mages roux à rejoindre l'Irlande. Mais Harry était même devenu insensible à la vie chez les Dursley. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Hermione l'avait pourtant supplié de s'installer chez elle, mais il avait décliné l'offre.

La solitude lui faisait du bien. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, et qu'il devait réfléchir. Passer outre ces sentiments quasi-suicidaires. Il commença d'abord par revivre de ce sentiment d'adversité. Il livrerait sa bataille, jusqu'au bout. Oui, il périrait de la baguette de Voldemort – sa mort naturelle lui semblait bien improbable – mais il ne laisserait pas ce dernier vaincre si facilement. La prophétie était maîtresse de son destin, mais il ne la laisserait pas s'accomplir par elle-même, il la devancerait.

Peu à peu, il avait remonté la pente. Dans le Poudlard Express, revoir Ron et Hermione lui avait donné le sourire qu'il n'avait pas arboré depuis le printemps. Il en oubliait presque les derniers mois. Enfin, il était intimement persuadé de ça : aussi difficile lui paraissait-il, il allait revivre, comme avant.

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées. Le banquet allait commencer.

« Il y a une nouvelle prof » commenta la jeune fille

« Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas la fille cachée d'Ombrage » espéra Ron.

Harry scruta alors la table des professeurs. Assise entre Dumbledore et Rogue, la jeune femme devait avoir entre 35 et 40… L'âge que Sirius, James et Lily auraient si Voldemort n'en avait pas décidé autant. Elle ne semblait pas grande, mais fine. Sa peau était claire, presque comme de la porcelaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en chignon, dont plusieurs mèches rebelles s'échappaient sur la nuque et les tempes, ondulant légèrement. Ses grands yeux étaient bordés de cils noirs longs, et sa bouche, peinte de bordeau, contrastait avec sa peau, lui donnant un côté suranné. C'était assurément une très belle femme. Sa tenue appuyait l'élégance et la noblesse que dégageait son visage. Elle portait en effet une très belle robe de sorcier, très certainement de grande valeur, bleu nuit, scintillante d'étoiles. On aurait dit le plafond du réfectoire de Poudlard.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du professeur. Quelque chose en elle l'intriguait, l'appelait. Peut-être la connaissait-il… L'avait-il croisée au sein de l'Ordre, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

« Chers élèves, nouveaux et anciens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Avant d'ouvrir le banquet par mon discours habituel, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Ms. Edwards. J'espère que vous saurez lui donner l'estime qu'elle mérite. »

Harry sentit soudain la table vibrer. Plus précisément, son assiette. L'or de la pièce de vaisselle se grava tout à coup :

« _Harry, viens dans mon bureau dès la fin du banquet. Le mot de passe est tarte à la meringue. Ms. Granger et Mr. Weasley sont également attendus. Dumbledore »_

Les trois amis se regardèrent, puis jettèrent un œil à Dumbledore, qui leur adressa un petit sourire. Le message s'effaca des assiettes.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il lui sembla voir un chien noir aux pieds de Dumbledore. La vieille chouette de divination aurait dit qu'il voyait un Sinistros. Lui croyait voir Sirius. Son imagination cruelle lui jouaient des tours. Mais il s'était promis d'aller de l'avant. Il tâcha d'oublier cette hallucination.

Le banquet semblait interminable aux trois Gryffondors impatients de savoir ce dont il retournait.

……………………………………………………………………..

« Tarte à la meringue »

La gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard ouvrit son chemin aux trois élèves de 6ème année.

« Je ne savais pas que les sorciers connaissaient la tarte à la meringue » s'écria Hermione

« Si ça te rassure, je ne sais pas ce que c'est » lui répondit Ron

« Dumbledore aime trop le sucre pour ne pas avoir tenté les douceurs moldues… » enchaîna Harry pour couper court à la conversation, le ton légèrement inquiet.

Il voulait savoir ce que Dumbledore voulait leur dire. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Forcément quelque chose en rapport avec l'Ordre. Après tout, Sirius était mort. Le QG avait dû déménager. Et Harry n'avait pas demandé à savoir ce qu'il en était advenu les deux derniers mois.

« Ah Harry ! Ron, Hermione. Je vois que vous êtes tous là »

Dumbledore les accueillit avec sa jovialité légendaire. Harry, pour une seconde, lui en voulut de pouvoir encore rire après ce qu'il était arrivé au ministère. Puis, il se ravisa. Dumbledore avait perdu beaucoup de proches. Trop de proches. La vie devait continuer, il avait su l'accepter depuis.

Le Professeur McGonagall et le professeur Edwards étaient là, elles aussi.

Dumbledore invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il quitta alors son sourire pour revêtir un air grave.

« Harry, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te cacher. J'ai appris cet été que malheureusement, mon choix de te protéger par ton maintien dans l'ignorance, s'il devait initialement t'épargner, est à la base de certains drames. Je… j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, mais lourdes de conséquences. La première concerne ta mère. Enfin, de façon indirecte. Tu ne t'es jamais posé certaines questions Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier lui adressa un regard interloqué, hochant négativement de la tête.

« Moi si » se hasarda timidement Hermione.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné Ms. Granger. Et, quelles sont ces questions ? »

« Et bien, nous ne connaissons rien du passé _amical_ de Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'intègre aux Maraudeurs. Elle devait forcément avoir des liens étroits avec au moins une personne. C'est impossible de vivre sans. Et si Harry a, avait, un parrain, on ne luit connaît pas de marraine. »

Harry se tourna alors vers le professeur Edwards.

« Vous étiez au mariage de mes parents ! Je vous ai vue sur une photo ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, d'un sourire gêné.

« Harry, je te présente la meilleure amie de ta mère, et accessoirement ta marraine. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que j'ai moi-même maintenu Samantha à l'écart, contre sa volonté. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle soit mutée en France après le décès de tes parents. Certains liens magiques très forts, et qui me laissent perplexe, vous unissent. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous garder à proximité, pour vos survies respectives. »

Le jeune garçon ne quittait pas des yeux sa marraine… Il lui semblait la connaître depuis toujours, et il se heurtait au fait qu'elle soit une parfaite inconnue.

« Albus… je crois qu'il faudrait… » dit, timidement mais fermement la jeune femme.

« Oui, Samantha, j'y viens. Harry… je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ceci… Pour des raisons complexes que j'ignore, liées sans doute au lien magique que tu as avec Samantha, Sirius n'est pas _vraiment_ mort. J'ai envoyé Hagrid chercher son corps vivant, mais son esprit décédé. Nous l'avons gardé ici. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde, et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de le réveiller. Pourtant, il est revenu à la vie il y a quelques jours… »

Harry scruta avec incompréhension le visage de son directeur. Sirius était mort. Il l'avait finalement accepté. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire.

Pourtant, il vit s'avancer devant lui, le pas mal assuré, son parrain. Mais Sirius ne portait plus les cicatrices d'Askaban. C'est comme si son visage avait rajeuni, ses blessures s'étaient pansées. Il était à nouveau cet homme à la beauté éblouissante. Harry le regardait, sans réussir à savoir s'il rêvait ou non.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte puissante de son parrain qu'il réalisa que cette réalité – si folle soit-elle – était réelle.


	3. I: Qui estu mon inconnue?

Chapitre 1 :

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Qui es-tu mon inconnue ?**

_**Poudlard, Octobre 1995**_

Harry fit le premier d'une série d'étranges rêves. Il lui rappela le voyage dans la pensine de Rogue l'année d'avant.

Il montait à bord du Poudlard Express, et se heurtait à Severus Rogue. Mais ce dernier, comme tous les autres, ne le remarquait pas. Harry suivait une petite fille brune, une première année. Elle semblait un peu perdue. Elle portait une queue-de-cheval haute. Elle entra dans un compartiment.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr »

La petite fille face à lui était rousse et ses yeux émeraude. Harry n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, et l'une, et l'autre.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ? »

« Samantha Edwards »

« Dis, tu viens d'une famille de sorcier toi ? »

« Oui » répondit la petite fille, comme à contrecoeur.

« Pas moi. Tu crois que c'est grave ? »

« Tes parents sont des moldus ? »

La petite rousse hocha la tête.

« Ca ne t'empêchera pas de devenir une bonne sorcière Lily »

« J'espère. Tu as une maison préférée ? »

« Je les aime toutes sauf Serpentard »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on me forcera à y aller. Tous les Edwards ou presque sont passés par Serpentard. C'est mon destin. Mais toi, tu n'y iras pas.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les Serpentards sont des gens détestables et idiots, et une vieille tradition ne leur fait accepter que les enfants de sorciers. Mais tu ne perds vraiment rien ! »

« Ah… »

« Certaines personnes de la noblesse sont mauvaises. Mais, beaucoup des grands sorciers de ce monde étaient fils de moldus »

« Tu sais quoi Samantha ? Tu n'iras pas à Serpentard »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si les Serpentards sont des gens méchants et fermés d'esprit, toi tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'iras pas, je le sais. »

« Si par chance je n'y vais pas, j'aimerais beaucoup être dans la même maison que toi Lily Evans ! »

« Moi aussi ! Tu veux un bonbon moldu ? »

« Oh oui ! Tu en veux un sorcier ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Dis, Lily, si tu veux être mon amie, tu m'apprendras tout sur les moldus ? »

« Bien sur Sam ! Et toi, tu me parleras du monde des sorciers ! »

« Mais maintenant, Lily, c'est ton monde aussi. Tu es une sorcière ! Mais oui, je t'en parlerai ! »

Harry se alors sentit aspiré, comme s'il avait réellement été dans de la pensine. Il reconnut les murs de l'horrible Askaban. Encore une fois, il suivait sa marraine. Mais elle n'avait plus onze ans.

« Auror Edwards. Je dois interroger le détenu Black »

Un sorcier s'occupait de la réception. Pour contrôler les Détraqueurs, pensa Harry. Sa capacité de recul face à ce qu'il voyait était d'ailleurs une chose bien étrange dans un rêve.

« Nous vous attendions »

Harry regarda le visage de sa marraine. Elle était vraiment magnifique, en dépit de ses yeux rougis par les larmes et de ce masque dur, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher la douleur causée par la mort de James et Lily.

« Toutes mes condoléances Ms. Edwards… »

« Merci Jake »

« Vous n'aimez toujours pas cet endroit ? »

« Non… mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas grand bonheur à puiser dans mon âme. Les détraqueurs n'auront pas d'effet. Et c'est bien là le plus horrible. »

Il la conduisit dans une salle où Sirius était assis. Harry la précéda, et rentra dans la pièce. Il se tapit dans un angle de sorte à pouvoir observer leurs deux visages. Les yeux de Sirius, éreinté par la fatigue et le désespoir, s'illuminèrent à la vue de la jeune femme. Les siens en revanche s'assombrirent. Son visage resta impassible.

« Samantha, Samantha, Merlin merci tu m'as cru. Je te jure que je n'étais pas le Gardien. Je n'aurai pas pu, tu le sais toi ! »

« Sirius Persée Black » répondit faiblement, mais durement la voix « En tant qu'auror du ministère de la magie, je suis en charge de votre interrogatoire au sujet de la mort de Peter Pettigrow, James et Lily Potter »

« Sam… » murmura le jeune homme dont la voix perdait en volume.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, tentant de rester ferme et froide.

« Quand et dans quelles circonstances êtes-vous devenu un mangemort ? »

« Sam ! » hurla-t-il en tapant de la main sur la table « Tu sais bien que je ne le suis pas ! »

« Ce que je croyais savoir n'était apparemment pas ce qui est » répondit-elle séchement.

Il la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle tentait de lui afficher un dégoût qu'elle ne parvenait à pas à porter à la place du désespoir. Le renoncement prenait lentement place sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Comment as-tu… »

« Comment peux-tu ? » la coupa-t-il avec hargne.

« Non, non, Sirius, tu ne joueras pas avec mes sentiments comme tu sembles l'avoir fait tous ces longs mois. Je ne te laisserai pas me mentir, comme tu nous as menti à tous » dit-elle avec un calme froid. Mais Harry voyait ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité.

« Je pensais juste que tu me croirais, que tu saurais que je ne peux pas te mentir. Je ne l'ai jamais pu ! » sa voix s'accélérait et reprenait en volume « James était mon frère Sam ! Tu le sais. Au fond de toi tu sais que je suis innocent ! Je serais mort à leur place si j'avais su ! Peter était le gardien, et c'est te protéger que tu ne l'as pas su ! »

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, surpris.

« Je devais être le gardien de leur secret. C'est toi, tu l'as fait devant moi, c'est toi qui as dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi, que tu préférais courir le risque à ma place. Tu les as convaincus ! J'ai eu l'idiotie de croire que tu voulais mon bien, mais tu voulais leur mort ! »

« Non ! J'ai juste convaincu James de prendre Peter comme gardien ! C'était du bluff Sam, pour leur bien ! »

«La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai commis la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, et que James et Lily en sont morts. »

Il avança ses mains vers les siennes et les saisit. La jeune femme eut un sanglot. Elle voulait les retirer, c'était évident. Pourtant, aucun de ses membres ne frémit.

« Tu vois que tu me crois. Tu aurais ôté tes mains depuis longtemps. Tu le sais, ton cœur le sait. Je ne suis pas coupable Sam. Tu es une auror, tu es une excellente auror, et jamais un seul coupable n'aura sur toi l'emprise que mes deux mains ont en ce moment. Parce que je suis innocent »

« Parce que je suis trop impliquée » cria-t-elle en arrachant ses mains des siennes. Il en rattrapa une tandis qu'elle l'enlevait.

« Attends… de toute façon, je n'ai qu'à mourir. James et Lily sont morts, tu ne me crois pas, tu ne me croiras jamais. Et la preuve de mon innocence, seule ma mort te la donnera. Tiens, je te donne mon âme. Tu es libre de la jeter. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Voici tout ce que j'ai. Et le jour où tu comprendras mon innocence, tu auras ça. » Il lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. « Adieu Samantha Edwards. Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais crûe si nos situations avaient été inversées. Je le pense. J'ai toujours été facilement influencé par les gens que j'aime. Peter le savait, il en a profité.»

Samantha lui arracha sa main et sortit de la salle précipitamment. La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle se calla contre le mur, ouvrit sa main, vit les photos, et sombra en larmes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Vous pouvez oublier tout ce que vous avez appris l'an dernier. Vous pouvez fermer vos livres. La magie ne s'apprend pas avec des mots. Vous n'esquiverez pas une attaque en récitant une leçon de cours. Vous devez apprendre à réagir. Mais, les livres font la différence. Un élève s'imprègne de ce qu'il lit, et cela fait de lui un meilleur élève. C'est votre investissement personnel qui fera de vous un magicien hors norme, ou bien un sorcier de plus dans le lot. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce qui se trame dehors, nous porte à un carrefour de nos vies.

La politique menée à Poudlard n'est pas la politique menée par le gouvernement. Nous vous informons des dangers qui vous guettent. C'est notre responsabilité, et ce qui rend ma tâche particulièrement rude. Il ne me reste que deux ans pour vous apprendre à survivre hors de Poudlard, quand votre seule protection sera vous. Et je tiens à ce que vous gardiez ça en tête. Vous n'en avez pas souvenir, mais vos parents oui. La guerre qui se prépare sera tout aussi sanglante que celle qui s'est achevée il y a 15 ans de cela.

Une fois dehors, ce sera à vous de choisir votre camp. Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Sachez choisir le bon, personne d'autre ne le fera pour vous. Pesez le pour et le contre, pesez vos actes et leurs conséquences et choisissez. Usez de votre libre-arbitre, de votre conscience d'homme et de sorcier. Les traîtres n'auront leur place ni à gauche ni à droite. Vous êtes responsables de vous-même et de votre destin, et maintenant, vous en êtes prévenus. Vous ne pourrez pas avancer que vos petites oreilles chastes ont été épargnées du poids du libre-arbitre. »

Le professeur Edwards avait réagi ainsi à la question d'une élève sur le manque de théorie de son cours de Défenses. Harry admira l'éloquence de son professeur, sa marraine… Chaque acte, chaque geste qu'elle faisait était sujet à malheur. En effet, elle se devait de ne pas paraître suspecte aux yeux des Serpentards. Elle évoluait beaucoup dans leur milieu, en quête d'information, comme Rogue. Si la plupart des élèves venaient de voir en son discours la continuité de la politique menée par Dumbledore, les enfants de mangemorts, eux, avaient cru y lire un éloge de Voldemort. Harry réalisa ainsi que ce qui fait un bon auror – à côté de ses qualités purement magiques – c'est aussi ses qualités humaines, comme l'éloquence.

Le gros chien noir du professeur semblait dormir au pied du bureau. Sirius. Il observait chaque mouvement, chaque comportement, et Harry était sûr que le chien lui souriait.

………………………………………..

« Dis, Sam, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais connu ma mère… »

« Dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était seule, j'étais seule… On a discuté dans le train… Le destin aurait dû nous séparer là. Je n'aurai jamais dû être une Gryffondor. Mon destin semblait tracé. Les Edwards sont l'une des plus grosses familles de la sorcellerie. Le neveu de ma mère est Lucius Malefoy... Moi, j'étais différente. Le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor… alors Lily et moi avons continué notre discussion. Je l'ai tout de suite aimée. On est vite devenues inséparables. Nous étions connues comme la paire de Gryffondor. »

Cela concordait exactement avec le rêve d'Harry.

« Et pour les Maraudeurs, ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Lily détestait James, alors nous détestions les Maraudeurs. Nous faisions une exception pour Remus. Avec le temps, j'ai été amenée à côtoyer Sirius dans mon milieu, et, cette même révolte contre nos familles nous unissait. C'était un lien entre nous, surtout vers la 5ème année. Alors, nous avons tenté de réunir tes parents… avec brio ! »

« Et ta famille, ils ont pris comment ton amitié avec ma mère, ou même avec Sirius, qui désertait la noblesse ? »

« Mal. Ils n'acceptaient pas. Le lendemain de la répartition, ils ont crié au scandale avec les Blacks et d'autres nobles. Que deux héritiers des plus grosses familles nobles de l'époque soient envoyés le même jour à Gryffondor, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard pour eux. Ils disaient que c'était une machination de Dumbledore. Alors, quand ils ont su pour Lily… Ils n'ont pas compris. Une sang-de-bourbe, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter. Quand mon père est mort, en 6ème année, ma mère, avec qui je ne m'entendais absolument pas, m'a priée de quitter la maison. Mme et M. Evans m'ont accueillie. Mais au fond, ma famille pensait encore me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. La vérité, Harry, c'est que le dernier des Serpentards, c'est moi.

Tom Jedusor a eu deux enfants avant que sa femme n'arrête de le bourrer d'élixir d'amour. Une fille, Cylena, ma mère, de 7 ans l'aîné de Tom Riddle Jedusor. A la mort de leur mère, Cylena a été adoptée par les grands-parents de Lucius Malefoy. Quant à Tom, il est resté à l'orphelinat. Ma mère est revenue le chercher, et grâce à elle, il est entré à Poudlard. Mes deux frères sont morts. Je suis la dernière des Serpentards, et il n'y en aura pas après moi. »

…………………………………………………

« Ca confirme ce que je pensais ! » déclara Hermione, triomphante, en plein petit-déjeuner.

« Tu me diras qu'en plus d'avoir prévu qu'Harry avait une marraine, tu avais prévu qu'elle serait de la nièce de Tu-sais-qui ? » lui dit Ron, avec ironie.

« Mais non Ron. Tu manques toujours autant de sensibilité à ce que je vois ! »

« Lui peut-être mais moi non. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pensais Hermione ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Mais enfin ! Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Non » répondit-il l'air dubitatif.

« Regarde les photos du mariage de tes parents que tu viens d'avoir. »

« Au fait, tu les as eues comment ? »

« Samantha me les a données. C'était celles de Sirius. Il les lui a confiées à Askaban, et elle n'a pas réussi à les jeter ce jour-là. »

Harry sortit les clichés un peu jaunies et un peu cornés de sa robe. Sur l'un d'entre eux, ses parents dansaient et s'embrassaient. Sur celui d'après, Samantha, Sirius, James et Lily tentaient désespéramment de se placer dans le cadre de la photo, en riant aux éclats. Sur la dernière photo, Sirius et Sam mangeaient avec délice un dessert non identifié. On devinait un bout de la robe de Lily à coté de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne vois toujours rien ?»

« Hermione, va au plus simple ! Harry et moi n'avons pas ta… sensibilité ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard assassin à son ami.

« Bon… puisque vous ne le voyez pas… Samantha et Sirius s'aiment depuis toujours ! »

« Tu vas pas nous sortir le coup des amoureux ! » s'écria Ron

« De toute façon, tu ne comprendrais jamais ! »

« Bon, arrêtez-là la guerre ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Hermione ? »

« Parce que toi aussi tu t'y mets ?! » s'indigna le jeune roux.

« Ron ! »

« Merci Harry. Je t'explique. C'est évident. Regarde les, sur ses photos… Elle t'a parlé de lui avec amour, c'est ça qui lui brisait le cœur ! Aimer le meurtrier de ses amis ! Quand tu pourras, observes leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre. Réfléchis. Même toi tu m'as dit que Sirius semblait ressentir un bonheur disparu. C'est étrange que ce bonheur réapparaisse avec Samantha. Non ? »

« C'est possible Hermione. Comme il est possible que tout ceci ne soit que de la broderie… »

« Le temps nous le dira… ou Lupin… »

« Lupin. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cette histoire ? »

« Ron, Lupin était un maraudeur. L'ami de Sirius, l'ami des parents d'Harry, l'ami de Samantha… Il connaît la vérité ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Dans son cadre, l'ancêtre de Sirius Black débattait seul sur le futur de sa lignée. La survie du dernier des Black lui laissait l'espoir que la dynastie ne prenne pas fin.

« Ma chérie… Je m'inquiète du retour de Samantha… C'est étrange qu'aucun phénomène magique ne se soit encore produit… Elle craignait qu'Harry soit distant avec elle. Je crois qu'il l'a adoptée. Finalement, il n'a pas été trop perturbé par le retour de Sirius… »

« Quel genre de phénomène magique Albus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être de la télépathie entre eux trois ? »


	4. II: Duel

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Duel**

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de duel, celle que Lokhart avait investi lorsqu'il avait ouvert le club de Duels. Elle lui semblait parfaitement conforme à celle de son souvenir. Une foule d'étudiants y attendait. Ils portaient les robes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Le jeune brun se promena parmi eux, et découvrit, grâce aux broderies de leurs écharpes, qu'ils étaient en 5ème année.

Il vit Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore plus jeune, dont les cheveux noirs disputaient encore la majorité aux cheveux blancs. A côté de lui, un autre professeur, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, semblait faire l'appel.

Il avança encore parmi la foule, et se trouva nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs, qui, comme les autres, ne le voyaient ni ne le sentaient. Il les observait, le cœur palpitant. Son père, face à lui, lui semblait le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Il plaisantait, avec exubérance, et arrogance avec ses amis. Peter se rongeait les ongles. Remus le regardait avec son regard doux, et amusé –peut-être un peu gêné par son ami qui en faisait trop. Sirius lui feintait une nonchalance, qu'il, c'était flagrant, pensait le mettre en valeur. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Harry resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, malgré le brouhaha général, avec les quatre Gryffondors, comme s'il eut été des leurs.

Soudain, le professeur inconnu poussa un grand cri. Il était désormais sur la piste de duel.

« Black ! Edwards ! Ici, et rapidement. Vous ouvrirez les festivités ! » ordonna-t-il avec autorité et antipathie.

Harry distingua alors sa mère, et sa marraine, à l'opposé de la salle. Lily et Sam ne semblaient pas ravies. La jeune brune s'executa, et rejoint Sirius sur la piste. Lily, James et Remus, machinalement, sans même s'en apercevoir, se rapprochèrent et se collèrent aux premières loges, comme Harry.

« Prête Edwards ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi Sirius » répondit-elle avec une désinvolture amusée, presque moqueuse.

« Soit ! C'est réciproque ! » ajouta-t-il, en gratifiant ses amis d'un sourire.

« Tu m'en vois ravie, Black »

« Nous allons voir si vous avez retenu quelque chose de ce que je vous ai enseigné jeunes insolents » lança le professeur.

Les deux duettistes se saluèrent dans le respect de la tradition. Ils lancèrent certainement leurs sorts de façon simultanée. Mais le résultat fut pour le moins surprenant.

Un faisceau de lumière jaillit de chaque baguette, et les deux se joignirent, formant un pont. Puis, les deux élèves se trouvèrent enfermés sous une demie-sphère, qui, petit à petit, décolla et les maintient dans les airs. Le pont qui unissait leurs baguettes se transforma en une giclée de fleurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient pouvoir couper le charme.

Samantha, baguette à la main, regardait ses pieds flotter plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

« Black ! » cria-t-elle « Redescend-moi immédiatement ! »

« J'adorerais ma belle… mais ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai emmenés là »

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle dubitativement, oubliant un instant sa frayeur.

« Je le jure par Merlin ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

« Parce que tu es un Black ! »

« Donc, tu devrais savoir que ta jolie petite tête aura déjà explosée et qu'il n'y aurait pas de fleurs ! »

« Peut-être » lui accorda-t-elle à contrecoeur.

La sphère se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Au sol, James et Lily s'approchèrent un peu plus de la piste de duel.

« Black » hurla Sam « Je tombe ! »

Le jeune home l'attrapa par le poignet. Au-dessus d'eux, des fleurs giclaient, et giclaient en feu d'artifice.

« Je te tiens ! »

Ils se tenaient tant bien que mal, ballottés dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

A côté d'Harry, Lily, effrayée, hurla à Dumbledore de faire quelque chose. Puis elle se tourna vers James.

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que ton copain est en train de faire ? »

« Tu m'excuseras Lily, mais à mon avis, c'est ta copine qui ne sait pas maîtriser un sort ! »

La sphère cessa doucement de tournoyer et se reposa lentement sur le sol. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits, Samantha retira sa main de celle de Sirius, et reprit sa froide indifférence.

Tous les étudiants les regardaient, interloqués, et pleins d'incompréhension.

« Edwards, Black, venez avec moi s'il vous plait » leur demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry les suivit à l'écart.

« J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce qu'il vient de se produire ?»

« Nos baguettes doivent être soeurs» avança Sirius avec assurance.

« Deux baguettes sœurs ne font pas danser des fleurs ! » lui rétorque sèchement Sam.

« Vous avez raison Ms. Edwards. Vos baguettes ne sont pas sœurs. Elles sont _alter ego_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Sirius

« Ça veut dire qu'elles ne pourront jamais s'attaquer l'une l'autre, comme des baguettes soeurs. Mais, il se produira systématiquement ce qu'il vient de se produire. C'est un phénomène étrange et sans explication logique »

« Donc Sirius ne pourra jamais m'attaquer »

« Et vice-versa ! »

« Non, pas exactement. Vos deux baguettes ne peuvent pas s'attaquer, vous oui, si vous en changiez. Ce que je vous déconseille fortement au demeurant. Vous risqueriez de vous entretuer »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'avait pas parlé de ses rêves à ses amis. Il ne savait pas trop ce dont il retournait, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'immisçait la nuit dans la mémoire de Samantha, ou de Sirius. C'est purement accidentel, mais il ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité.

Au fond, il avait adoré voir la rencontre de Lily et de Sam. Elle était semblable à celle de Ron et lui. Mais ce mimétisme le mettait en proie aux interrogations les plus diverses. Où serait-il lui quand il aurait les 36 ans de Samantha, ces 36 ans que Lily ne connaîtrait jamais ? Où seraient ses amis ?

Quand il réfléchissait au parcours de ses parents, il s'apercevait qu'on ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir. Qui aurait cru que la fille d'une famille de nobles deviendrait la meilleure amie d'une fille de moldus ? Qui aurait cru qu'une petite fille moldue se retrouverait face à Voldemort, et qu'elle lui sacrifierait sa vie ?

Evidemment, lui serait très certainement mort à 36 ans. Parce qu'il était l'Elu. Parce que Voldemort l'avait choisi.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû parler ces rêves à Samantha puisqu'elle lui enseignait l'occlumancie. Mais pourtant, il se l'interdisait. Quand il se rappelait que sa connexion « télépathique » avec Voldemort aurait pu causer la mort de tant de gens, il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait dû parler de ces nouveaux rêves, même s'ils ne concernaient pas le seigneur des ténèbres. Pour autant, lui avouer qu'il pénétrait ses secrets lui semblait impossible.

………………………….

Cho continuait de l'éviter, mais il était passé outre. Néanmoins, il ressentait le besoin d'aimer, et d'être aimé. Il voulait connaître ce sentiment grisant et douloureux, il voulait savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait _différemment_. Amicalement, familialement – mais qu'est-ce que les amis sinon la famille que l'on s'est choisie – il était entouré de plus d'amour que la plupart des gens. Pour autant, il voulait connaître ce petit quelque chose d'autre.

Il avait trouvé une famille… Il réalisait que longtemps, il avait été à la recherche d'une parenté. Il l'avait trouvée avec Sirius. Mais, Ron et Hermione étaient au même titre que son parrain (et maintenant sa marraine) sa famille. Il ne l'avait compris que dans l'été.

………………………..

« Non, mais je t'explique… Mon grand-père est le frère de sa mère ! C'est presque ma tante ! »

Drago Malefoy… Harry se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre Drago se vanterait de sa parenté avec Samantha. Tout le monde adorait le professeur Edwards…

« Alors, tu pourrais m'arranger un rencart avec elle ? » demanda un Serpentard

« Ouais, possible… Elle rend visite régulièrement à ma mère… Il faut bien que notre famille soit soudée, depuis que ces abrutis ont envoyé mon père à Askaban… Mais il n'y restera pas ! »

« Pourquoi elle bosse si elle est de ta famille, elle est riche non ? » demanda une Serpentard un peu niaise.

Bon point, pensa Harry. Samantha n'avait pas lieu de travailler… Qui plus est, en tant qu'auror, elle avait dû envoyer au moins un membre d'une famille sur deux de Serpentards à Askaban.

« Pour gagner un œil sur cet idiot de Dumbledore ! »

« Je déteste vraiment ce petit prétentieux » murmura Hermione

« De toute façon… il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se fait avoir » continua Ron

« En parlant de l'Ordre… Tu sais ce qu'il devient ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry « Mais je vais en parler à Dumbledore si je le vois »

« Mes parents n'en ont pas parlé de l'été, secret défense » ajouta Ron « Mais je crois qu'ils sont toujours actifs… »

« Bon… on a un cours de Défenses à aller voir ! »

……………………..

« Vous pensez quoi de Samantha et Sirius ? » demanda Hermione

« Ben… rien » répondit Ron

La salle des Gryffondor était complètement vide, à l'exception de Neville qui travaillait la botanique dans un coin.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune sensibilité Ron ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Mais c'est évident ! »

« Hermione, donne nous le fond de ta pensée une bonne fois pour toute » la supplia Harry.

« Et bien… ils vivent un amour contrarié ! A moins qu'ils n'aient été ensemble par le passé. Mais ce n'est pas terminé dans ces cas-là.»

« Non, ils n'ont jamais été ensemble voyons, ça se sait. » expliqua Harry

« Alors ils le refoulent depuis longtemps »

« C'est cliché ! » s'exclama Ron

« Ce n'est pas cliché ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Non, pas du tout ! On a d'un côté un beau jeune homme, brillant sorcier, issu de la haute sorcellerie qui rejette ses Serpentards de parents… et oh, de l'autre, une magnifique jeune fille, aussi brillante, issue du même milieu, toute aussi révoltée… et bien sûr, ils s'aiment… mais oups… ils oublient de se le dire… Un des deux passe 13 ans en prison, mais les retrouvailles ne les motivent pas à avouer cet amour que ni le temps ni les épreuves n'ont réduit ! Non, tu as raison, Hermione, il n'y a aucun cliché là-dedans ! »

« C'est un peu mielleux, mais probable » assura Harry « Ca vaut bien mes parents qui se détestaient et s'aimaient en silence, non ? »

« D'accord, il y a quelques exceptions… mais là, ça fait trop ! Il ne manque plus que les oiseaux qui gazouillent et les fleurs ! »

« En parlant de fleurs, je crois que Ginny a un nouveau petit ami ! » dit Harry en riant

« Encore ! » explosa Ron « Comment il s'appelle celui-là ? »

« Ca, je ne sais pas ! »

« Pourquoi je suis celui qui doit la surveiller ? » se lamenta le grand frère jaloux.

« Mais laisse-la donc vivre !» lui rétorqua la jeune fille

Alors que Ron et Hermione continuaient de débattre sur la vie sentimentale de Ginny et la part d'intervention que Ron devait y avoir, Harry repensa à ses rêves. D'une certaine façon, ils allaient dans le sens d'Hermione… D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir l'album de photos du mariage de ses parents qu'Hagrid lui avait offert, en version complète, très recemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione

« Je réfléchis à tes suppositions »

Il s'attarda sur une photo de Remus où James, Lily, Sam et Sirius bataillaient pour tenir dans le cadre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser avec amertume à l'absence de Queudver, venu à la cérémonie, mais absent de la fête, qui sans doute était allé rejoindre son maître ce soir-là.

James et Sirius portaient tous les deux des smokings moldus, pour Lily. La maman de Lily, seule des grands-parents d'Harry encore en vie à ce jour, portait une robe sorcière. Elle n'allait pas tarder à être emporter par un cancer. D'autres invités sorciers avaient eux-aussi adopté le smoking, si bien que toutes les tenues cohabitaient.

Il s'attarda sur la Samantha de l'époque. Comme Sirius et Remus, elle n'avait pas encore ce voile dans le regard qu'elle portait désormais. Celui du passé. Et Harry savait qu'aux souffrances qu'elle partageait avec Remus, s'ajoutait celle de ne pas avoir cru Sirius à Askaban. Sur cette photo, elle portait une robe au bustier-corset de velours prune, dont la jupe longue, en organza, toute gonflée, prenait des reflets prune, or, et verts. Vaporeuse, elle frôlait à peine le sol, donnant l'impression de danser autour de Samantha. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient alors bouclés en carré court. Elle portait un bandeau comme dans les années folles, avec une plume de paon.

« Regarde » murmura Hermione « Sirius portait une plume de paon à la boutonnière… »

« Ils étaient tous les deux témoins, ils se sont assortis ! » dit Ron

« Je dois vous raconter quelque chose soupira Harry ».

Il raconta alors ses rêves.

« D'une, ça confirme ce que je disais au sujet de ton parrain et de ta marraine. En revanche, tu devrais vraiment en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas normal. Dumbledore devrait le savoir ! Ces rêves sont si étranges ! »

………………………….

Il fut décidé qu'Harry en parlerait un jour à Dumbledore, quand le moment lui semblerait venu. En échange, il promis de découvrir la vérité au sujet de Samantha et de Sirius.

Un samedi après-midi, en se promenant dans un coin isolé du parc avec Sirius, il essaya de le faire parler, tout en discrétion.

« Sirius… Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de Sam ? Personne ne m'a jamais raconté votre histoire ! »

« Que veux-tu savoir Harry ? »

« Je voudrais que tu me parles de sa famille. Elle m'a dit pour sa mère et Voldemort, elle m'a aussi dit que les Edwards étaient l'équivalent des Black, mais je ne sais même pas comment étaient leurs rapports, ou comment ils sont morts. »

« Sa mère est toujours en vie. Elle est à St-Mangouste depuis des années. Elle est devenue sénile. Et Voldemort – son frère - l'a totalement abandonnée dès lors qu'elle ne lui servait plus… Sam avaient deux frères, plus âgés… Arphie, et Arsène. Arphie était une petite frappe. Le genre de jeune noble qui essaye de jouer au voyou. Il a eu des histoires avec la mafia sorcière de Londres. Il en est mort. Sam était en 7ème année je crois. Quant à Arsène… l'histoire est plus compliquée. C'était un mangemort, un vrai. Il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Sam, même s'il l'aimait. Je crois que seuls Arsène et son père ont aimé ta marraine d'ailleurs. Il est mort, tué par les aurors lors de son arrestation. Sam était présente. C'est Alastor qui a lancé le sort. Elle en a souffert. Mais ça faisait partie des règles de jeu, et lui comme elle les avaient acceptées. Quant à son père, un matin, en 6ème année, on l'a trouvé mort dans son lit. C'est après que sa mère l'a jetée dehors. Parce qu'elle refusait d'entrer dans le « droit chemin ». Cylena Edwards était aussi mauvaise que belle. Et Merlin lui-même serait tombé amoureux de sa beauté s'il l'avait connue. Et elles étaient aussi déterminées et têtues l'une que l'autre. Cylena ne pouvait pas accepter que sa fille ne soit pas une parfaite petite Edwards.

Tu vois, dans nos chères familles, tout est question d'apparence, tu l'as sans doute remarqué… Et Sam s'est toujours révoltée contre ça. Ses frères et elles étaient des partis très en vue, d'autant plus que les trois étaient d'une beauté rare. Arsène Edwards était mon grand concurrent à l'époque. »

« Elle m'a dit que vous aviez manigancé pour réunir mes parents ! »

« Oh oui ! On avait fini par mettre Remus dans la confidence les derniers moments.

Tu vois, je connais Sam depuis toujours. Nos mères ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement, peut-être parce qu'elles se concurrençaient à tout niveau, mais en tant que grands nobles, les Edwards et les Black se fréquentaient.

Mais à cause de cela, Sam et moi, on se détestait. Enfin, plus elle malgré tout. On ne se faisait pas confiance. Et moi je voyais en elle la parfaite petite noble coincée et formatée, même si étonnement dénuée de la mentalité anti-moldus. On s'est cordialement et froidement ignorés jusqu'en 5ème année je crois. Jusqu'à ce grand jour où nos parents nous ont fait savoir leur projet de nous marier. Samantha était décontenancée. Elle me hurlait dessus comme si j'en avais été responsable. Et, de fil en aiguille, nous avons convenu puisque l'un comme l'autre n'avions aucunement l'intention de nous laisser faire, nous avions au moins l'assurance d'être tranquilles. Leur donner de faux espoirs nous laissait du temps. On s'est découverts. Sam est immédiatement devenue quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi. Ces gens que tu admires, que tu comprends, et dont, pourtant, tu n'arrives jamais à saisir le fond. Forts de notre pacte, nous avons fini par parler de James et Lily. Au cours de la 6ème année, on a réussi à faire de James et Lily des amis. Nous avions nos deux maraudeuses attitrées. En début de 7ème année, on a mis Remus dans le coup. Et bam, dix jours après, tes parents filaient le parfait amour ! »

. Ils s'aimaient. Je voyais surtout Sam pendant les vacances, dans les réunions familiales. Et aux trois quarts de la 6ème année, on a réussi à faire de James et Lily des amis. Elles étaient des maraudeuses maintenant. Début de 7ème année, on commençait à désespérer, on a mis Remus sur le coup. Une semaine plus tard, James et Lily étaient le couple le plus heureux de Poudlard ! »

A ce moment-là, Harry avait prévu de parler de ses rêves à Sirius. Mais c'était totalement impossible. Hermione avait assurément raison. Et il ne pourrait jamais dire à Sirius que par ses rêves, il déjouait un secret gardé presque 20 ans…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quand crois-tu que Harry, ou plutôt Hermione, se rendra compte de ce que tout le monde a compris quant à Samantha et Sirius ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore à sa compagne.

« Rapidement » répondit-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé

« Tu crois que c'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Albus, mon ange, regarde-les » ajouta-t-elle en caressant Fumseck « Encore pire que le souvenir de leur amour inaccompli passé, ils se sont redécouverts. S'ils ne s'étaient pas connus avant le retour de Samantha, ils se seraient aimés là… »


End file.
